


Tomorrow

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Predacons Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disbanding the Decepticons, Megatron flies. He flies until he burns up his remaining energon and is forced to land.</p><p>Now that their war is over, he should really go speak with Optimus. Not today, though. Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself feel bad
> 
> imagining Megatron carrying on with no idea that Optimus sacrificed himself
> 
> *rolls away*

The mech finally lands, too exhausted to continue flying until he can find energon. 

Not that it will be a problem. Megatron knows that Cybertron has been revived- pumping out new energon to support the soon-returning population- or else Unicron would not have also been revived.

Which is the only reason the former Decepticon ruler himself is alive.

Megatron growls, his hands curling into fists. Where had he gone wrong? He curses himself, kneeling down and gingerly letting the tips of his digits contact the restored surface of Cybertron.

 _Home_.

At what point, he wonders to himself, had he strayed from his original goal? He’d sought to rid Cybertron of the caste system and remove corrupt officials from power- to make Cybertron a better place. When had he become so focused on destroying what was wrong with society, that he hadn’t even noticed he was destroying the very things he fought to protect? So many mechs and femmes had been forced to leave their dying homeworld or choose a side in the seemingly endless war.

But…..

It had finally ended, hadn’t it?

And what is he doing?

Running.

"No," he finally says aloud, "Not running."

Just…..avoiding the Autobots.

No, avoiding Optimus.

Primus, what will he even say to the mech he had once called a brother? So much time has passed since they’d fought alongside one another. Orion Pax may be gone (the thought of Orion makes Megatron cringe at the memory of how he’d used him to locate the remaining relics and fully intended to terminate him), but Optimus may forgive him….

The very fact that Optimus Prime hadn’t followed to finish him off was a good sign.

"Tomorrow. I will seek him out….tomorrow."

Megatron stands, optics taking in the revitalized Cybertron. He smiles at the thought that there will BE a tomorrow, “Yes…. Tomorrow.”


End file.
